The Legend Of Shed: Book One
by clone12151215
Summary: It has been hundreds of years since my parents' "death". But one day, when I go shopping, my life will be changed forever.
1. Fire

I wake up to the smell of a fire, but this was not a dish of food being prepared, it is the smell of a house fire, and I can hear the screams of my parents.

I exit my room and look downstairs to see my parents sitting in two chairs, and it wasn't until I got closer that I noticed they were tied down and gagged. As I run towards them, I can hear the muffled screams through cloth. Then I take their gags off, much to my displeasure as I hate my parents, but they also have a mutual hate towards me too.

"Free us you useles-" my mom tried to yell at my before a beam collapsed onto her, crushing her.

"Shed, release me now or so help me I will make great pleasure in killing you." my dad said, looking over to me with, with pure hatred in his eyes.

"What if I don't want to? You made me lose my wing," I said, extending my left wing, exposing pure bones. ", besides, you will just treat my the same way you always do. Except now, mom is out of the occasion. You dont even deserve it after what you have done." I said, retracting my wing. "But possibly saving you _might_ change your views. So say your sorry, before I leave you." I said, making my way through the smoke to the front entryway, as I know he won't say sorry.

"I will never say sorry for that! You don't deserve it!" my dad yelled at me through the smoke as I exit the collapsing building. ```"Goodbye father, as I hope this is the last time I ever see you. Don't rest in peace." I said as the house collapsed, crushing everyone or anything inside.  
```Then I woke up.

I awake in my bed, alone, in my own home, in Warfang.  
Its been approximately a couple hundred years since the accident, and I am still the same, one winged dragon. As I was a long, long time ago.

I am a fairly young dragon, being only about a couple hundred years old. I am a dark purple, and my left wing is just pure bone. As having no flesh on my wing whatsoever, it disables the ability for flight. Oddly enough, it grows with me, as if an unknown force enlarges it to proportion to my other wing as i grow older.

I get up and went to the kitchen to get some food and check the time. I get an apple from a basket in the counter, and it is almost noon. "Wow, I slept in really late today." I said, as I put the apple and my mouth and eat.

"Well. Guess I have to go get some more food." I say as I finish eating the apple, looking at the almost empty basket of apples on the table "I need to get some money first." I say, locking the front door in front of me.

In a flicker of black smoke, I teleport into an alley behind the Bank of Warfang. I teleport to the behind alley because I know that teleportation is a Shadow element ability. And Anti-Elements are frowned upon in Warfang. But since I know 5 of the 'good' elements, I was safe if the guards come up to question me.

As I enter the Warfang Bank, I am confronted by a rainbow colored dragon, his scales gleaming in multiple colors as the light hits them. "Shed. I have a delivery for you." He said as he hands me a slip of paper. "And your presence is immediately requested in the marketplace" He said, proceeding to walk past me to exit the bank.

"Fine then." I mumble to myself as he flies towards the keep, and I walk back into the alleyway.

I teleport into an alley nearby the marketplace, and what I see will forever change my life.


	2. Taking Flight

As I walk into the marketplace, I see my father. He is standing about 20 feet from where I am currently standing, at the alley entryway. Then he notices me.

"Shed. Get over here now." He demands across from the marketplace walking towards me, as everyone clears a path.

My dad is an old elder dragon, but don't let his age fool you, because he is stronger than the four guardians combined. He is black, with navy blue details (horns, claws, etc).

"I thought you died in the fire!" I complained as I walk up to him. "But you left before you saw my escape. Now follow me." He said in a cool tone, as if I never left him for dead in a fire.

"Why would I follow you? I still hate you for all the horrible things you did to me," I say as I slightly extending my left wing. "besides, what do you take me for, an idiot? I know you are just going to abuse me again. Well guess what. I'm stronger than I was before, and I can stand up for myself now." I say, taking a braver stance. "Well if you don't follow me, I will take you there." He says evilly.

Before I can respond with anything, he picks my up by my shoulder and my tail and takes off in the air. A few seconds of flight, and we are already almost touching the clouds.

I am terrified. One slip or struggle, and I fall to my death. "Where are you taking me?" I ask, terrified. "I cant tell you. It's a surprise." He said, looking down at me with an evil grin every times he looks down to check on me. "Let me go now!" I demand, immediately realizing my mistake, as my father takes things very serious and literal. "Fine." He says, as he lets me go.

As I fall through the clouds, I extend my good wing to hopefully try to slow my fall, but its no use. Then I look over to my left, to see Warfang in the distance. I flip myself over onto my back, shut my eyes, and brace for impact.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain shoot up my back and side , and is knocked unconscious.


	3. A New Friend

I wake up to the smell of cooking sheep. I open my eyes to see where I am and to look around.  
I am sitting in a pile of sheep wool that looks mostly clean. I am near the entrance of a came with a cooking sheep next to a roaring fire behind me. And it is pouring rain from the outside.

I turn back around facing inside the cave. "Hello?!" I shout down the cave. There is no response other than the clicks of the fire in front of me. So I walk over to the cooking sheep, deciding it shouldn't go to waste.

As I am about to sink my teeth into the meat of the sheep, a dark purple and green dragoness with green sparkles and a dim glow. She looks about my age. She flutters into the cave with such grace I am in awe. She comes in with a sheep in her mouth, then she drops it on the ground next to the fire, next to me. She is one of the most beautiful dragons I have ever seen.

"You shouldn't be sitting this close to the fire. I didn't even expect you to be awake yet….. let alone being able to move around. You know, being impaled with a big rock and all. You probably would have drowned in your own blood if I didn't save you" She says, looking at me.

I now realize what she is talking about. I have bandages surrounding almost my whole body, save for my tail, arms and legs, neck, and head.

"How long was I out?" I ask before I take a ravenous bite into the sheep. "A couple of days. At least three." She says, taking a seat to my left, but farther back from the fire.

I scoot back a few steps from the fire, taking the sheep with me.

"So what's your name? My name is Emerald, but others call me Gem." She said, scooting closer to me. "My name is Shed, but others call me Shed." I say, trying to be funny. Emerald laughs. "How can you even be funny in a situation like this? Do you even feel any pain?" she says, still chuckling. "Well if you compare it to what my father used to put me through, this is nothing." I say, extending my wing to wrap around her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Sorry about your personal space. Its just colder here than it is down south. I only moved here a few days ago." She said, staring at the sheep in the fire. "It's okay. I'm a little chilly too."

I say, still eating my sheep.

"Im sorry if this is a rude question to ask, but what happened to your wing?" she asks, looking at me in the eyes.

"Its okay. I get this question a lot. Most of the time I don't respond because it's a pretty long story and I'm busy. But I guess I have nothing to do right now. So I will tell you the story of how I lost my wing." I say, looking back into her eyes, then turning and looking at the fire.


	4. Torture

It was a fairly sunny evening at a nearby town. I was in my pre teens, and so were my friends. We were all hanging out at the nearby lake My friends were the only way I could avoid my abusive parents. All they do when I'm at home is slave me and beat me. So I hung out with my friends every chance I got.

My dad appeared when we were all just about to go for a swim. Then my dad showed up. Whether I was in trouble of not, I knew he was going to force me home to hurt me. "You are coming home now." My father says as he forcefully grabs my left wing in his hand, crushing it in his palms. I scream as the pain shoots up my wing and into my body. "Guys don't wor-." I tried to say before my dad tugged my wing, as if signaling to stop me from talking.

"Hey, you cant do tha-" my friend, Emile complained as my father was turned to drag me away. Just as he said that, my dad forced his tailspike through his throat, stopping him mid sentence. "Emile no!"  
I heard one of the girls of the group screamed as she rushed over to him. By now we are about 20 feet from where we were about a minute ago, walking home. I can see one of my icy dragon friends flying off in the distance, probably flying off for help.

"Dad what are you doing?!" I yelled at him as he took off, heading straight home. When we were in the air, he only held me by my wing, so I was forced to cling onto him before my wing got pulled off, and I would fall to my death. Which probably would be one of the better things to do in this situation.  
By the time we get home, it is almost midnight. "Go to your room now." My father said furiously with rage in his eyes. As I walk through the living room, I pass by my mom sitting next to a pile of papers on the table.

Halfway up the stairway into my room, my father grabs the same wing again, and tosses me into the wall. I hit the wall with so much force I was surprised that the wall didn't explode, with me going through it. When I recover, I see my dad close and lock the door behind him and he walks over the window to close the shades of my window, after he locks that too. Then he turns around, looks at me, then he breaths a stream of fire at me. I was completely helpless, and I had no way to defend myself, as I was still in training school at the time.

He had been torching me for a few minutes now. "Stop it!" I screamed at him through the fire, but me wasn't listening. STOP IT NOW!" I scream as a sphere of fire forms around me. Then, the next thing I notice is that the house just exploded into a ball of flames. I saw m mother limping away from the carnage, and my dad flying away from the scene of the crime. I proceed to pass out in the very rubble of the house I stand in.

The next time I wake up, I am in a hospital bed, bandaged up on my left wing. A doctor was sitting next to me.

"Finally your awake" the white dragon says as he gives a sigh of relief. "A lot has happened in the time you have been out. Would you like to be filled in?" he asks with a caring smile.

"I actually have a few questions. Where is my friend, Emile, where is my dad, and what happened to my wing." I say, getting up and off the bed. "Your friend is in the next room over, and he will make a full recovery. Your dad is in jail, being punished for his charges of child and domestic abuse, and your wing….. Sadly your wing will not make a full recovery." He said as he unwraps the bindings off my wing, exposing raw bones. "Your wing has been burned off, and I used the best of my healing abilities to piece it back together." He says as I notice him slide some duct tape and glue under the table. "I'm sorry. But your flying days are over." He says, showing empathy.

The proceeding of my teenage life are ruined. I have been kicked out of flight school, my foster parents didn't abuse me, but didn't care about me either, and worst of all. My friends have now been avoiding me as if I were my father himself.


	5. Company

I finish off my story as I stare unblinking into the fire pit. Emerald is in tears, feeling empathy for me and my story.

"That's Horrible. Why would he do that?" Emerald says in between sobs. "I don't know. And I still don't know to this day why he has always been such a mean and abusive parent. I never did anything bad, but he always treated me as if I burned the mayors house down on purpose." I say as I finish my sheep.

Emerald gets up and heads towards the entrance of the cave. "How far are we from Warfang?" I ask, looking towards Emerald. "Leaving so soon? We have company." Emerald says, looking back towards me. "Who is it?" I ask getting up to walk over next to Emerald. "I don't know, but he looks pretty suspicious." Emerald says, taking a step forward. "Besides, I hope this guy knows its dangerous to fly in the rain." Emerald says.

At first sight, but for just a moment, I see a navy blue glare. "Gem we have to go now!" I say tugging at her tail. But its too late. My father is already landing. "Our visitor just happens to be my dad." I say, squeezing a rock in my hand, causing it to shatter into smaller pieces. Emerald immediately stiffens up in fear and my dad reaches the entrance in front of us.

"Hello Shed. Nice to see you." My dad says in a voice so soothing, Emerald relaxes a little. "I wish I could say the same," I say as I gent in from of Emerald, ready to defend the both of us.

"And who might this young lady be?" my dad asks as he tries to get closer. "Stay back. I don't trust you. I cant trust you." I say as I get into a more defensive stance. "Shed. Im scared." I hear Emerald whisper behind me. Then she finally speaks up. "My name is Emerald. And I you sound like a horrible person. Why would you do that to your own son?" Emerald asks, remembering my story and is almost in tears again. "Stay out of this Emerald. This is a father son ordeal." I say, looking back.

"No, this can be much worse." my dad shouts as he beginning to breath an endless stream of fire at us. As soon as I see the fore, I counter it with Shadow flames, which is black fire and the opposite of normal flames. My dad stops breathing fire, and I stop with him. "So I see you have been training in other elements?" My dad says, obviously impressed. "Only to defend myself from you." I say. " Teleporting would also be a useful ability to use right now. But I want to see why you are here in the first place. Because I can defend myself from you now. I know all of the elements. Excluding air, of course, because that element is for dragons that can fly." I say, jealous of both my dad's and Emerald's wings.

"Wow. You have been really busy, haven't you? Learning teleportation _and_ nine elements?" My dad says, raising his head as he is even more impressed. "Can you teach me how to teleport?" My dad asks curiously. "Not on your life, father. And another thing, I have also become the Shadow guardian a while ago. As in a few weeks ago." I say, getting in a more relaxed position. "What? That's impossible!" my dad says, taking a step back from me. Emerald also takes a few steps back. They are both afraid of me now.


	6. Meeting the Guardians

" How long have you been the guardian for?" My dad asks in amazement. "Just for a few weeks. I'm actually supposed to meet the 'good' guardians tomorrow" I say, looking at the both of them  
Why didn't you tell us?" Emerald asks as I turn back to face my dad. "Because I avoid my dad at all costs, and I cant really imagine you as a city dragon, so I just didn't tell you" I tell Emerald, not taking my eyes off my dad. "But the Grotto isn't in the city, is it?" Emerald asks, confused. "Its not. But we have to go through it to get to it. Unless you want to walk an extra 20 miles around the city…'' I say, turning to Emerald this time.

My dad sighs. "Well then, I guess ill leave." My dad says, hanging his head down, acting really sad. He takes a few steps away from us, and takes off and flies away. "Good riddance." I say under my breath as my dad takes off. "Don't you feel bad for him?" Emerald asks, stepping towards me again. "Not in the slightest bit. He should feel sorry for me, and what he did to me." I said, looking down at my left wing. Besides. That was the first time I saw him ever about to cry. Ever." I say, looking back at Emerald.

"Anyways. Who are the guardians, how many are there, and what are their names?" Emerald asks me as I begin to walk toward Warfang.

There are 10 guardians in total. Ignitus is fire, Cyril is ice, Volteer is electricity, Terrador is earth, and Life is obviously life. These are all the 'Good' Elements. The next five elements are the Anti-Elements. I'm shadow. Venom is venom, Arena is air, Fear is fear, and Death is death…they aren't really that creative when it comes to names." I say jokingly "There are hundreds of other dragons such as water, dirt, minor guardians that don't really matter. Whoa. We are already here!" I exclaim as I notice se walked about 20 miles as I explained the guardians to Emerald  
"Knock Knock" I say as we get to the front door.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice asks. "The new shadow guardian. I also brought a friend if you don't mind too." I say.  
The door opens. Revealing two of the guardians, two other dragons, Spyro, and Cynder.

"Come inside." Ignitus says with an inviting voice.

"What's your name miss?"Ignitus asks as Emerald walks in after me. "My name is Emerald. Wh-" "Lets all get each other introduced. Emerald, these are the fire and earth guardians, Ignitus and Terrador." I interrupt Emerald as the two guardians step beside me. "And ill get you two introduced to the new ice and electricity guardian. Ceena and Voltina, Meet Shed and Emerald." Ignitus says as he walk over to the two dragonesses near one end of the room

Voltina is the new electricity guardian. She has the same color scheme as Volteer, but she is my size and probably about my age.

Ceena is the new ice guardian. She also has the same color scheme as Cyril, but much younger, and also about my age.

I look over to the left corner of the crowded room to see Spyro and Cynder.  
"Hate to ruin the fun. But can we get to a….roomier room?" I say, just missing Terrador's club for a tail.  
"Okay. Everyone follow me for a moment" Ignitus said, taking lead. Ignitus leads us through a long hallway, and we arrive in a much larger room. (where Spyro trained in TLOS 1) and the large statue that was normally in the center of the room is underground. I walk over to Spyro and Cynder, who wandered over to the corner.

"Did Ignitus tell you yet?" I ask Spyro. "What are you talking about? All I know is that you're the new shadow guardian." Spyro says. "I remember you." Cynder stepped into the conversation. "We were dating at one time. When I was possessed by The Dark Master." Cynder says "Yea….Sorry about that..My dad can be a pain sometimes." I say to both of them "Anyways. Spyro. I'm your father. Ignitus was supposed to tell you that." I say, turning over to Spyro.  
The whole room goes quiet as there is an explosion in the hallway.


	7. Dark Prince

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" I exclaim to my dad, pinned down by Ignitus. "Wait. Malefor, The Supreme lord of darkness, is your dad!?" Ignitus yells at me, obviously very angry with me "Well. He told me his name was Lee. And since there are supposed to be three legendary dragons of legend, I must be second. I'm the prince of darkness." I say. "And you must be the third." I continue, looking down to Spyro. "Does this make Malefor my granddad?" Spyro asks, confused. "Yes it does." I say.  
"How did you escape the core of the planet?!" I ask snapping my attention back to my dad. "Magic obviously." My dad responds

"Wait. You're my dad?" Spyro asked me as he takes in everything bit by bit. "Yes, I am. But this doesn't mean we are going to hang out. As much as I would love to, you are the only one of the three of us that is a good guy. So when you become a master of the first five, you will be able to keep the two of us in check." I say, looking down to Spyro.

"Will this change anything? Knowing these new things, I mean." Emerald finally says, after a few seconds of silence. "Yes. It Changes everything." Ignitus says, still very mad at me. "Shed. Escort Malefor and your friend. We can't tolerate anti-dragons here. Leave now." Terrador says in a sudden booming voice. "But I'm a anti-dragon, and you let me in." I complain. "That's different. You're a new guardian, and we welcome you with open arms, but we can't have a dragon that tried to take over the world. Now leave." Terrador says, getting ready to attack my dad.

Ignitus releases Malefor, who heads back into the hallway. The other guardians clear a path for me and Emerald. I lead Emerald through the hallway. Malefor and Spyro are waiting at the front door for us.  
"Why are you here anyway?" I ask my dad as we all leave the grotto. "Just wanted to congratulate my son for becoming the shadow guardian." My dad tells me as we walk back to Warfang.

"And what do you want Spyro?" I say, annoyed by my dad.

"Do you remember my mom?" Spyro asks. I groan loudly, annoyed by the fact I have to see my ex again "Fine. Lets all just go and visit her." I say angrily, grabbing my dad with my right hand, Spyro in my right, and Emerald by my tail. I teleport all four of us to my ex's home. Gond.


	8. An Old Friend

Spyro and Emerald follow me to the front door, and my dad flies off. "We are here." I say, walking through Gond's front yard, Emerald and Spyro follow closely behind me.

"Knock Knock." I say at the front door as I knock. The door opens, and a familiar face steps out. My ex-girlfriend, Gond.

She is a purple dragon (not the special purple, just purple), and she has a thin golden stripe going down her back, and small gold swirls from the stripe.

"Get inside." Gond says as she swiftly takes me and Spyro by the horns and pulls us inside. Emerald just barely makes it in before Gond closes the door behind her. Gond forces a necklace on the three of our necks.

"What's going on?" Emerald asks as she takes off her necklace and looks at it. "Keep it on. Its to keep the Dark Master from possessing you. You don't want to become one of his minions." Gond says in a panicky way. "How do you kn-" "Because I saw him flying to the marketplace a few days ago and I sensed his energy. He is defiantly back" Gond says, interrupting me.

Spyro begins hyperventilating. "Take it easy." I say, gently placing my hand on his back. He struggle out of my hand and dashes out the front door. "What's with him?" Gond asks. "You don't recognize your own son? Oh. That's right. You weren't there." I say, walking to the dining table. Emerald is completely quiet. "And I also figured out that my dad, aka Lee, is really Malefor. I would run if I was in Spyro's position too. It's a lot to take, meeting your parents for the first time after you get so used to your foster parents." I say, sitting in a chair.

Gond is frozen in place. "Leave my house now." Gond says, using the fear element to try to scare me out. Emerald runs out the house, and takes off towards her cave. "Nice try." I say, overtaking her fear powers with mine.

Gond stops trying to scare me. "Goodbye." I say, walking past her, and out the door. I head behind her house and teleport back to Emerald's cave.


End file.
